Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Kevin completes in his favorite game, he earns $550$ points. Kevin already has $160$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $3130$ points before he goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Kevin needs to complete to reach his goal?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Kevin will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Kevin wants to have at least $3130$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 3130$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 3130$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 550 + 160 \geq 3130$ $ x \cdot 550 \geq 3130 - 160 $ $ x \cdot 550 \geq 2970 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2970}{550} \approx 5.40$ Since Kevin won't get points unless he completes the entire level, we round $5.40$ up to $6$ Kevin must complete at least 6 levels.